Forge Book 1 The Lightning Thief
by Silent Grave
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki in a story you haven't seen before. Watch as he conquers monsters, meets new people and discovers his past! Pairing Unknown
1. Prologue

**Here's my first Story. Prologue kind of Sucks, but its only the first Chapter so stick with me here!**

**I OWN NOTHING**

Naruto Uzumaki was a pretty normal kid. He went to school, hung out with his friends and had fun. Those are what make him different then your average kid though. He goes to a school, but a school with a weird ass math teacher that smelled of death and a Latin teacher that could sometimes be a real horses ass. His friends were pretty strange to. Percy Jackson was one of Naruto's best friends, but bad things seemed to happen to him a lot. Like when a canon was set off on a field trip and blew up the bus. Grover Underwood was also Naruto's best friend. He was crippled and got picked on a lot, but that never stopped him. Naruto could swear he has never seen Grover run more like a gazelle then on enchilada day in the cafeteria.

If you thought Naruto's friends and school was strange lets not even get into Naruto's hobbies. The only class Naruto found fun was metal shop. I don't even know if you can even call it a class as Mr. Brunner, Naruto's Latin Teacher, held it secretly in an empty class room. Naruto was the only in the class. Naruto once asked why, but got his answer when he saw some other students struggle to put in a straw in a juice box. Naruto seemed to have a serious knack when it came to creating things.

Well that's enough about Naruto, lets just get right into how is day is going. Today was a great day to be Naruto Uzumaki. Today Naruto's class was going on a field trip. Translation No. Freaking. Homework. Currently Naruto sat next to his friend Percy as Grover sat in back of them. A ugly red headed monster with bad teeth called Nancy Bobit was chucking chunks of her lunch at the back of Grover's head.

"I'm going to kill her," Percy muttered as another piece of PB and J stuck to the back of Grover's head.

Naruto scoffed, "Not if I get her first. 1 minute with me and she'll be scrap metal,"

Naruto had spikey blond hair that wouldn't stay down and a pair of molten brown eyes. His eyes looked like there was an endless flame burning within them. He wore a scarlet V-neck t-shirt that was covered by an unzipped grey hoodie. He also wore blue jeans, and checkered skate shoes. Strangely enough on his hands were two gloves. They were a dark brown and had gold trimming on them. Around his neck was a pair of circular goggles with red tinted lens.

"Its ok guys really, I like peanut butter," Grover tried to reason with the two enraged boys. He was what they liked to call, their voice of reason.

"Dude if I see one more chunk hit your head, I am gonna dismantle her and turn her back into a gorilla," Naruto snarled. He didn't like his friend getting bullied.

Percy snorted at the threat. "I thought the point was to hurt her, not make her look better," That seemed to raise the three boys spirits as they let out a nice laugh.

Not long later the bus stopped. Everyone was lead into the Museum by Mr. Brunner and Ms. Dodds, the evil math teacher. Naruto could really care less about what Mr. Brunner was talking about. I mean who cared about those old Greek heroes. They're nothing but myths and legends anyways. The blond thought he heard thunder for a minute there but shrugged it off.

As they walked something caught Naruto's eye. When something caught Naruto's eye, Naruto followed it. He did a quick check to see where the teacher's focus was. Luckily it was on the many artifacts and in Ms. Dodds case, Percy Jackson. As quietly as he could Naruto snuck away from the group and back to a room that had caught his eye wall they were walking. The writing above the entrance was written in Ancient Greek. Naruto squinted for a second trying to make any of it out.

While Naruto was no straight A student, Greek mythology was an interesting topic in itself. Surprisingly to Naruto the words seemed to translate easily.

"Fire," Naruto breathed out as he translated the words above the entrance.

He hesitated for a minute before venturing into the area. Naruto looked around the room. The walls were lined with weapons, from swords to war hammers. What stood out from the rest though was a statue right in the middle of the exhibit. It was of a man. The man had a large bushy beard and was muscular. He looked like he could bench press a building if he wanted to.

What Naruto couldn't place his finger on though, was why this guy looked so familiar. Naruto then noticed something beside the man. It was a hammer. One that looked like it was made for forging. He was just about to reach out and touch it when something stopped him.

"Enjoying the exhibits ay Mr. Uzumaki," Mr. Brunner sat in the entrance to exhibit with a small smile upon his face.

Naruto stammered. "Mr. Brunner! Oh I was just um uh catching some fresh air," Naruto stuttered out a response. This only seemed to cause Mr. Brunner to smile a bit bigger.

"Oh well then if you would join us outside for lunch Mr. Uzumaki," Mr. Brunner said.

Naruto took one final look at the hammer and nodded as he and Mr. Brunner made there way out of the exhibit. That's when they heard a screech.

"What the hell is that!" Naruto yelled to Mr. Brunner, holding his ears in pain from the terrible to noise that just occurred.

Mr. Brunner seemed to falter for a minute before his face turned grim. "Make haste Naruto Uzumaki as Percy is in danger," Mr. Brunner said looking Naruto straight in the eye.

Naruto could only sum this up in two words.

"Well, Fuck,"

**Prologue End. Wanted to make it longer but It felt right to end it here. Chapters will be longer in the future once the action starts. Comment On Who should Be Paired with Naruto. I am open to Goddesses as long as there not Athena or Aphrodite. Don't Vote for Clarisse or Zoe because then I will just ignore your comment because I don't like that pairing.**


	2. I killed My Math Teacher

**This is kind of short. Really just trying to fill in the Plot a little bit here and Give Naruto some powers. Read the AN down bellow.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

As Naruto ran down the hall he was surprised that Mr. Brunner was keeping up with him. Naruto wasn't the fastest guy, but Mr. Brunner was in a wheel chair and was keeping up with him. This situation was getting more confusing by the minute. Naruto heard Percy scream. He kicked in the door and he and Mr. Brunner ran in.

Percy was rolling and dodging this evil looking bird lady thing. "Leave him alone Fury!" Mr. Brunner yelled halting the furies assault.

Naruto ran over to Percy. "Percy are you ok!" Naruto asked. Percy seemed shaken up as his eyes darted everywhere as if he thought another fury was going to jump out of nowhere.

"Aw Mr. Brunner what a delight to see you again and Mr. Uzumaki nice of you to join us as well," The Fury mocked in a condescending tone. "You two are just in time to see me kill Mr. Jackson,"

This enraged Naruto as he looked up at the monster. No one and I mean no one messed with his friends. "You wanna go you old bat, then lets go," Naruto said his confidence and adrenaline rising by the second.

The Fury hissed and dived towards him. Mr. Brunner tried to react but wasn't fast enough. Naruto looked at the on coming monster and for once in his life he was terrified. All the adrenaline he had just gained seemed to drain away in an instant. He didn't no how to react here, but something inside him did.

Naruto pulled his fist back as the monster was getting closer. Right when the Fury was about to go for the kill Naruto swung his fist forward feeling it change as it moved. Something connected with the fury instantly turning it to golden dust.

Once the monster vanished Naruto seemed to come back to reality and notice his arm or what was supposed to be his arm. Instead of a regular arm where it should have been were massive orange gauntlets (Generator Rex Smack Hands).

"What the hell!" Naruto panicked as we moved his arm to the side making a hole in the side of the museum.

Percy seemed to be just as freaked out. "Naruto what the hell is that!"

Naruto stared at the hand, fear in his eyes. "I don't know. I know I didn't make it, but I did. I don't know what happened,"

Mr. Brunner was a little shocked but was trying to keep calm if only for the sake of the two panicking twelve year olds before him. "Now Naruto just calm down now-,"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! I HAVE A GIANT METAL HAND AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" Naruto yelled waving the hand around.

Naruto looked at Mr. Brunner and Percy then back to his own arm. "I- I got to go," Naruto said and sprinted through the whole in the wall.

"Naruto wai-" Percy was about to run after him when Mr. Brunner put a hand on his shoulder.

"Give him time young Perseus. Naruto has to go through his own trials alone,"

Percy looked at Mr. Brunner like he wanted to argue, but refrained from it.

**WITH NARUTO  
LOCATION FOREST**

Naruto ran for what felt like forever. He had ducked through every alleyway he saw. His 'little hand problem' was still there and he didn't want to risk anyone seeing it. When he finally stopped he had reached a forest. Naruto sat against a tree taking deep breaths as the adrenaline wore off.

Naruto looked down at his hand. "What the hell are you?" Naruto asked the hand. "What am I?"

"_Naruto BZZZZ Naruto do you copy BZZZZZ,"_

Naruto looked around for the sound of the voice before realizing it was coming from his pocket. He reached into his pants pocket before pulling out a cell phone. It was the one he got from child services.

See Naruto has been an orphan since he was 6. He randomly appeared at the front door of an orphanade passed out. He couldn't remember what happened or where he was the past 6 years. All he could remember was a name. Naruto Uzumaki. That's who he was from there on out. For a couple years he was adopted before they sent him back as he was 'to weird' for there case. Eventually when he reached age 10 he was deemed 'able to take care of himself'. Naruto was given a cell phone with emergency contacts and an apartment along with some cash.

Naruto looked at the screen. Unknown number it read. He pressed the speaker button and the voice became much louder.

"_Naruto BZZZ If your there please respond BZZZZ," _the voice sounded out. The voice was clearly male.

"Um hi?" Naruto didn't know what to say. The phone should have had no signal out here, but here someone was trying to get in contact with him.

"_Good you're there BZZZZ how is your hand," _

Naruto looked a little distressed on what to say. "Uh yah my hand is fine, you know working perfectly and totally made of flesh,"

"_Not that one BZZZZ the metal one BZZZZ," _The voice sounded like it was almost laughing at him.

Naruto looked a little peeved at that. Here he was with a giant robot hand and this amused the mysterious voice. "Oh you know still big and metal, why don't you tell me where you are so I can pound your face in with it?"

The voice laughed on the other end of the line. _"Just as feisty as your mother ay son?"_

Naruto looked shocked. "Son?"

"_Yes I am your Father. Naruto join me and we can rule the world as father and son," _the voice commanded as he made breathing noises.

"Well if you're really are my dad then at least I know I didn't inherit your sense of humor," Naruto deadpanned. Despite the fact that this voice sounded totally crazy Naruto believed him.

"_Look we need to return your hand to normal. Imagine the arm just dismantling itself," _Naruto's Father instructed.

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on the hand. For a second nothing happened, but then Naruto heard a strange noise. He opened his eyes to see his hand back to normal.

"Yah I'm back to normal! Can I get a boo yah!" Naruto cheered.

"_Boo Yah!" _Naruto's dad said and then they laughed together.

Naruto wiped a tear from his eye. "So who are you? I mean you say you're my dad, but I don't know anything other than that?"

Naruto's dad paused for a second. _"I can't tell you my identity just yet, but what I can tell you is that I am a god,"_

"No really who are you," Naruto deadpanned to the voice, not believing a word of it.

"_I'm telling the truth. You know all those Greek Myths? Well there real. Your math teacher turning into that fury was proof enough. And remember your arm? That was my doing," _Naruto's dad said.

Naruto fell back against the tree. Greek gods were real? Huh well you learn something new everyday. Naruto contemplated what he had just heard. Wait! "Your telling me Mrs. Dodd's was that thing?! Aw man I am going to get so much time in detention!" Naruto face palmed at this. Great he murdered his math teacher.

"_You're not going back to that school,"_

"Say Whaa?"

"_Your not going back to that school, it's not safe for you anymore," _Naruto's Father said.

"EHHHH! What do you mean it's not safe for me anymore? I mean sure I killed a teacher and put a hole through the museum, but I mean they have no freaking proof!" Naruto raged into the phone.

"_Damn your just as loud as your mother," _Naruto's dad mumbled into the phone, but it was unheard by the raging Naruto.

**BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

An explosion was heard on the other side of the phone. "Uh Dad you okay there?" Naruto asked.

"_BZZZ Sorry Naruto got to go, BZZZZ connection is dying BZZZ find Camp Half Blood, to get there just follow your nose," _

"Wait! But you never told me ***CLICK***...huh about the metal arm," Naruto sighed as he leaned against the tree. So he had to get to some camp ay? Shouldn't be too hard.

MIDDLE OF THE FREAKING NIGHT IN THE WOODS

"Stupid ass Dad, sounding like a freaking Froot Loops commercial," Naruto mumbled as he stalked through the woods. "_Just Follow your noes!_ Yah I'll follow my nose once I find you and put a boot up your ass,"

A crackle of tree branches sounded out from behind him. Naruto turned immediately only to see a bull charging at him. Before he could even react, the bull smashed into him sending Naruto flying off into the air. Naruto landed with a thud right in front of a pine tree.

"Ugh my freaking head," Naruto moaned as he stood up rubbing his now sore head. Naruto opened his eyes only to meet the bull that had him only a yard away. Now that Naruto got a good look at him, the bull was even freakier then he was before.

Instead of flesh and bone this thing was made out of a bronze metal. It had glowing red eyes.

"Hey uh why don't we go grab a tank of motor oil and just talk this out like gentlemen? What do you say?" Naruto bargained.

The bull let fire snort out form its nostrils. It reared its head back and roared. Naruto took a step back.

"Ok not the talking type," Naruto, muttered before jumping to the right as the bull charged him. This repeated for several minutes before Naruto began to get sick of it.

"COME ON! I don't even have a weapon to kill this thing!" Naruto complained, narrowly dodging the horns.

Then a thought came to his mind. What about his metal arms? He summoned them once why can't he do it again? Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated. '_Ok dad said to concentrate and imagine them dismantling to make them disappear. Maybe if I apply that in reverse I can make them reappear'_

Naruto thought of the giant metal arms forming and felt a pull in his guts. He opened his eyes to see both arms were the giant metal fists. Naruto grinned as he flexed his new appendages.

"I like this, I really like this," Naruto said as faced the bull once again.

"Hey! Tin Can! You gonna fight or are you gonna run?" Naruto taunted the metal creature. This seemed to do the trick as it let out another roar and charged him again. This time thought Naruto was ready. As it approached he pulled his fist back and then let it fly.

The giant fist smashed into the side of the bull sending it flying backwards into a tree. The bull pulled itself out of the wreckage of trees. Before Naruto's eyes the bulls damaged side was recovering at an astonishing rate.

The bull was about to charge again when Naruto interrupted it. "Wait!...I call HAX!" Naruto yelled at the robot. The bull looked confused.

"You were totally hacked to heal! And that is bull!" Naruto said to the monster as is became more and more confused.

The bull shook the confusing thoughts from the conversation from its head and charged again. Naruto saw the approaching robot and decided to end it. He swung both his arms back and when the bull got closer he swung them forward, smashing the bulls head in between them. The bull's now life less body fell to the ground. Naruto breathed heavily as his arms shifted back to normal. He fell to his knee's exhausted, his adrenaline rush now gone. His vision started to fade and the last thing he saw were 2 figures approaching him.

Chiron and Dionysius approached the fallen Uzumaki who was now sleeping peacefully next to a broken machine. Dionysius snapped his fingers and Naruto's body started levitating towards the Big House. Dionysius and Chiron followed his body.

"He is a strange one isn't he," Chiron remarked as the body laid itself right in a cot next to the still sleeping body of Percy Jackson who arrived only the night before.

Dionysius gave the body a once over before turning to leave. Before he was out the door he gave Chiron a final remark.

"He wouldn't be Naruto Uzumaki if he wasn't strange,"

NARUTO'S MIND

Naruto looked around. "I am in a giant sewer after just fighting a giant metal bull, with my giant metal fists…WHAT KIND OF BS IS THIS!" Naruto raged, but nothing stirred.

Naruto decided sitting around and doing nothing wasn't going to help at all so he started to walk, and walk, and walk. Eventually he reached what appeared to be a giant metal cage. On that cage was a label.

Naruto started to inch forward towards the cage. Something inside of him was telling him to be careful. He finally was close enough to read the label. Naruto opened his mouth to read it- **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

Naruto shot up out of his cot covered in sweat. What the hell was that thing? He read its name what was it? Naruto clenched his temples as pain seared through his head. Man when Percy joked that Naruto got a headache from just thinking he was right.

"Well aren't you looking well,"

Naruto turned quickly to the voice. It was Mr. Brunner? "Mr. Brunner what the hell are you doing here?" Naruto voiced his confusion at his Latin teacher.

Mr. Brunner waved him off. "Please Mr. Brunner is just a cover. Call me Chiron," Chiron rose from his wheel chair revealing he was half horse.

Naruto for once in his life was speechless, but only for a second. "Yes Percy so owes me 20 bucks!" Naruto jumped for joy.

Chiron stared at him strangely. "Why does young Perseus you money?"

Naruto looked at Chiron a grin adorning his face. "I told him you were a real horses ass and that proves my point!"

Chiron face palmed at Naruto's childlessness. He then cleared his throat. "Naruto I assume you have tons of questions-"

"Naw I'm good," Naruto cut him off.

Chiron was taken aback before he regained his composure. "Aw yes well we will send you to the Hermes cabin until you are clai-" Chiron stopped mid sentence. He seemed to be staring over Naruto's head.

Naruto looked confused. He followed Chiron's eyes to the top of his head. Before his eyes was a glowing hammer above his head. Naruto blinked a few times before it vanished.

Chiron looked a little shocked and a little pleased all at the same time. "Welcome Naruto Uzumaki, son of Hephaestus… Son of the **Forge**

**Sup. Found out someone else wrote his own version of Naruto as a son of Hephaestus. A little mad about that. Kind of wanted to be original with a story no one has ever seen, but oh well I guess. A little even more Mad that he used Forge in the name. Kind of came up with that myself. **

**Found a Pairing For Naruto. **

**Sorry No Spoilers**


End file.
